N'aie plus d'amertume
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: Songfic. Quand Draco voit celle qu'il aime sombrer tout doucement... Il s'adresse à elle.


Bonjour bonjour!

Je vous propose ici un petit OS qui a fleuri cette nuit dans mon esprit, et que je me devais de poster ici. C'est une songfic, ma première, que j'ai écris dans un moment de déprime. (enjoy!)

J'ai aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous lorsque vous le lirez! Le POV est de Draco.

- Disclaimer : Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent, bien sûr à JK Rowling, je reprends son univers et le façonne à ma sauce. La musique qui m'a inspirée s'appelle **N'aie plus d'amertume**, de **Mylène Farmer**. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de cette chanteuse mais cette mélodie et ces paroles, que j'ai connue d'une amie - merci Elo!- m'ont poussée à écrire, et je ne peux que vous conseiller de l'écouter :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>N'<strong>**aie plus d'amertume**

_**Dans ma mémoire qui dérape**_

_**Gardera le dur de l'asphalte**_

Je vous ai vu lutter. Vous relever. D'autres se sont effondrés. J'ai vu les ravages de cette guerre. Ce qu'elle a laissé, ce qu'elle a créé.

Je me rappelle encore de la vie, avant. De vos visages sereins.

Tout vous paraissait si beau, comparé à maintenant. Ont fleuri, tellement de promesses et d'espoir. De décisions et d'envie de libération. Les esprits étaient au mieux, confiants, toujours espérant.

Mais cela c'était avant. Avant que vous ne découvriez l'horreur de la guerre. Ses souffrances. Ses injustices. Avant que votre confiance ne s'écorche. Avant que le mal ne prenne possession de vous. Que ces sentiments ne vous noient complètement.

Que c'était doux, de vous voir, avant, vous les héros, vous le dernier Espoir. Vous vous rassuriez mutuellement, vous promettant que le monde serait meilleur après la bataille.

Vous ne saviez pas qu'en frôlant la mort, même si on y réchappe, on y laisse des ailes. Et un an après, vous y avez laissé votre sérénité, votre innocence, votre bonheur. Enterrés.

Potter, lui, s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne veut plus voir personne, est persuadé qu'il est un meurtrier et qu'il doit être puni. Il ne supporte même plus son reflet dans le miroir. Quelle héroïque fin pour le «Sauveur»! La dépression et la désolation l'ont achevé.

Pauvre Potter. J'aurais presque de la peine.

_Scarification._

Weasley, lui, n'a pas supporté de perdre autant de proches. Cela se comprend, bien sûr, mais lui a sombré dans le tourbillon âcre de la drogue. Lui qui voulait oublier en abandonnant le monde sorcier pour le moldu, il a finalement été rattrapé... et dépassé.

La vie n'est pas pour les faibles. Mon père me répétait souvent cela.

_Dépendance._

Et il y a toi. Toi qui étais une telle battante. Toujours là pour les autres, toujours prête à te battre, tu voulais la paix plus que tout. Tes valeurs n'avaient d'égales que ton courage et ta bonté d'âme.

Mais regarde-toi maintenant. Tenant à peine debout, luttant contre la mort. Voulant partir mais ne pouvant t'y résoudre. Tu t'éteins à petit feu.

Et moi avec.

_Anorexie._

_**Tu préfères les angles plus aigus**_

_**D'un destin qui semble perdu**_

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire Granger? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire? Tellement de fois, tu m'as repoussé, tellement de fois, tu m'as détesté.

Je suis un ennemi à tes yeux, et pourtant c'est en tout autre que je viens. Te libérer. Pourquoi t'affliges-tu cela? Qu'as-tu donc à te reprocher pour ainsi te maltraiter?

Tu ne m'as jamais cru, Granger, quand depuis cette nuit je t'ai découverte.

Oui je connaissais celle que je considérais comme une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je ne _te _connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais pas cette loque, pleurant doucement à la lumière de la lune. Parce que c'est ce que tu es devenue.

Et je ne connaissais pas les sensations qui ont affluées en moi, brûlantes et lancinantes, qui ont fait que je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de ta silhouette déjà si frêle.

Deux mois seulement après la fin de la guerre, deux mois durant lesquels les gens se reconstruisaient, mais toi tu te noyais.

_**N'aie plus d'amertume**_

_**Et parle à la lune**_

_**Tu n'as pas le choix**_

_**C'est peut être moi**_

Et j'ai lutté, contre la force qui voulait me pousser à toi, après tout, tu n'étais rien pour moi, n'est-ce pas?

Je n'en suis plus sûr, désormais.

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Un Malefoy déchu, prêt à tout remettre en question après cette guerre si stupide, mais si blessante... Comme si j'étais encore un Malefoy. Comme si je croyais encore à ces conneries.

D'ailleurs qui es-tu, toi? Qu'as-tu fait de la Granger d'_avant_?

De celle que je martyrisais, je dois bien l'avouer, mais que moi _seul_ pouvait blesser? Qui es-tu pour l'éloigner et la rendre encore plus fragile qu'elle n'était déjà? Encore plus brisée?

_**Si je n'ai pas su taire**_

_**Tes mots de colère**_

_**Je m'en veux tu vois**_

_**Te donne ma foi**_

Et qui es-tu pour me faire autant _mal_, mal de voir que je suis à ce point impuissant face à sa détresse et sa douleur? _Mal_ de ne pouvoir la rassurer, de ne pouvoir la faire réagir? _Mal_ de l'aimer à en sombrer moi même? Libère-la, elle n'a plus que moi! Tu n'as plus que moi, Granger...

_**N'aie plus d'amertume**_

_**Et parle à la lune**_

_**Dis-lui toi que l'âme**_

_**Parfois se fait mal**_

Ne te laisse pas te faire ça. Je t'en prie... Ne te tue pas.

Je ne te le dirai pas mais, au fond, je crois que j'ai vraiment _besoin_ de toi.

_**Je te vois**_

_**Ça te fait quoi ?**_

_**Quand je te vois**_

_**Ça me fait ça**_

S'il te plaît, remarque-moi. Bats-toi pour moi. Ou au moins vis pour toi!

Tous ces soirs, que je viens passer près de toi. Tu ne me regardes même pas. Tu ne te regardes même pas. Je souffre pour toi. Et tu ne m'acceptes toujours pas.

_**Et quand la danse cessera**_

_**Que jaillisse encore ta voix**_

_**Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.**_

Mais j'y crois. Et tu y croiras, Granger. Tu croiras en moi.

Ma main t'aggripera. Mon corps te protègera. Et mon regard t'illuminera. Tu revivras.

Oh, oui tu verras, que la vie peut être belle, ici-bas.

La vie pourra redevenir belle, près de moi.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! :')<p>

**Edit :** Bon, je viens de corriger et modifier un peu tout ça, c'était pas très jojo ''

J'ai l'intention de faire une suite, même si je le trouve bien en OS, mais laisser ça comme ça, là, ça me déprime plus qu'autre chose... Je ferai un POV Hermione :3 J'ai le feeling, là, vous verrez! J'attends juste les vacance, qui débuteront le 19 avril pour moi '

Voilà les cocos, le printemps, ça booste!

A bientôt, pour la suite. Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera un Hapy-End, mais je pense que ça ne sera pas du ressort de la tragédie...

Bises!


End file.
